Presently, there are garments known as wetsuits that are specifically designed for use under water. A typical wet suit is designed to trap water inside the suit which is heated by the wearer's body temperature to keep the wearer comfortable in the usually cold environment that exists under water.
Such a wet suit may be fine for under water activities. However, for activities on the surface of water, a wetsuit presents a number of problems. For example, when a wearer of a wetsuit is on the surface of the water, an undesirably excessive amount of heat can build up within the wetsuit.
A wetsuit is relatively heavy when wet and holding water. Under water its weight is somewhat compensated for by the buoyancy of the water. However, on the surface of the water, the weight of the wetsuit, without being aided by the water buoyancy, can become excessive and fatiguing.
On the surface of the water, the wetsuit, in being made from a continuous waterproof material such as neoprene rubber, has relatively impeded flexibility at bendable areas of the wearer such as the arms and legs. As such, wearing the wetsuit on the surface of the water when engaged in activities which require a large amount of arm and leg activity can be very fatiguing.
With a conventional wetsuit, since it is designed to hold water, it is very difficult to remove water once it enters the suit. With water activities on the surface of the water, water that is retained inside the wetsuit can be very annoying and discomforting. Also, retained water adds considerably to the weight of the suit, and the increased weight causes additional fatigue and impedes the wearer's activity.
A conventional wetsuit has predetermined weight and thickness. Thus, the wearer of a conventional wetsuit cannot compensate for variations in sunshine, wind speed, temperature, and other weather factors.